Fallen phoenix
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Draco pasa los peores seis meses de su vida en el interior de un laboratorio de nanotecnología... sin saber que ese medio año contribuiría a que él salvara millones de vidas. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El Futuro es Ahora" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El Futuro es Ahora" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Fallen Phoenix**

En un bar oscuro y que apesta a alcohol, en una mesa circular de metal opaco, está sentado quien hace unos seis meses atrás era Draco Malfoy. Escucha hablar a los demás presentes como si ellos pertenecieran a una especie aparte, como alejados cientos de años luz de él. Oye el tintinear de los vasos, el distante murmullo del licor abandonando la botella, aquella insípida música de fondo: nada en el ambiente puede hacerle olvidar lo que ocurrió durante esos seis horrorosos meses. Cree que con el alegre olvido encerrado en la botella frente a él puede librarse de los demonios. Cree mal.

Seis meses de experimentos. Seis meses de tentativas fracasadas.

Él no recuerda ni su propio nombre. Sólo puede evocar el dolor, las inyecciones, las pruebas y la incesante perorata de científicos ataviados de blanco y despojados de escrúpulos.

Su mente viaja al pasado, seis meses atrás, un cálido día de agosto del año 2057. Ni los gramos de alcohol etílico que inundan sus venas en ese preciso momento pueden evitar la remembranza.

**Londres, 26 de agosto de 2057**

Draco Malfoy es arrastrado por un pasillo interminable, blanco, lleno de luces prohibidas, estéril como el pabellón de un hospital. Siente su cuerpo pesado. Está anestesiado. No puede mover ni uno solo de sus miembros. Ni su cara puede dar pista alguna del terror que siente, de su ignorancia… de su ingenuidad. Creía estar a salvo de la tecnología. El destino alcanza a todos, con independencia de género, cargo, o posición social.

—Derek, ¿cuánto le diste de bulymerol al sujeto?

—Diez milígramos. Con eso basta para tumbar a un buey.

—¿Entonces por qué sigue despierto?

Derek titubea. No está seguro de si administró la dosis correcta de anestésico a Draco. Suda.

—No… no estoy seguro. Le puse la ampolla completa.

Derek muestra la ampolla a su supervisor. Draco oye un rugido. Derek traga saliva. Está en problemas.

—¡Esto no es bulymerol! ¡Es tensadina! No me extraña que no pueda moverse. ¿Cómo pudiste confundir los envases?

—Lo… lo siento.

—¡No basta con eso! Si vuelves a meter la pata, te echaré a patadas de este edificio. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —dice Derek con voz queda.

El pasillo parece interminable. Draco quiere despertar, cree que está metido en una horrible pesadilla, o piensa que juega muchos juegos de realidad virtual, aquellos que se masificaron hace una década atrás, cuando la tecnología comenzó a transformar a la humanidad. Le parecen horas desde que entró al complejo. El tiempo parece dilatarse cuando uno está anestesiado, ya sea por medicamentos, ya sea por la pena.

Los experimentos son brutales. Jeringas, inyecciones dolorosas que se riegan como fuego descontrolado por su interior. Draco está sujeto de brazos y piernas por anillas de titanio. No puede escapar, no puede moverse, sólo puede gritar y llorar de tanto sufrimiento, de tanta ignominia. Ve científicos por todas partes, hablando en un idioma que él no entiende ni quiere entender. Hablan y hablan y vuelven a hablar. Dialogan acerca de químicos, de mecánica cuántica y de control de la materia.

—El sujeto se resiste al tratamiento con inmunosupresores —dice Michael Jeffries, el encargado del proyecto Lázaro—. Tenemos que bajar el conteo de glóbulos blancos para inyectar la lanzopidina.

—¿Y no se puede administrar directamente?

—Ya te dije que el sistema inmunológico va a rechazar el medicamento porque contiene el código genético de diversas bacterias —dice Jeffries, alejando la jeringa de Draco y se pone a pensar.

—¿Y si inducimos un coma al sujeto?

—El coma no hará disminuir el conteo de glóbulos blancos. E inyectarle VIH no servirá. Tardará años para que podamos observar un cambio. Pero… podemos matarlo.

—¿Matarlo?

—Sí —dice Jeffries, de repente emocionado con la idea—. Pero debemos averiguar si el sujeto tiene enfermedades preexistentes. Háganle todos los exámenes para ver si tiene un punto débil y explotarlo.

Pasan los minutos, las horas y los días. Draco tiene que soportar más exámenes, más pruebas… más dolor. Pero esta vez las pruebas son menos invasivas… muestras de sangre, orina, médula espinal, médula ósea, materia gris… la lista es interminable.

Una semana más tarde, Draco observa a los científicos celebrar. La atmósfera es símil a la de una sala de estar en la cual hubiese varios chicos viendo una espectacular anotación por parte de un cazador en un juego de Quidditch.

—¿Encontraron algo? —inquiere el profesor Michael Jeffries mientras se pone la bata de científico. Acaba de llegar de una conferencia relacionada con ingeniería genética y la participación de la nanotecnología en la evolución de la especie humana.

—Sí —dice uno de los científicos. Se ve emocionado—. Descubrimos que el sujeto sufre de hipertensión arterial que no se ha tratado por varios meses. Podríamos iniciar un tratamiento con beta-bloqueantes, esperar unos días y luego administrarle epinefrina.

Jeffries reflexiona por un momento. Su rostro luce prometedor.

—Brillante —dice el científico en jefe—. Aquello le va a causar una hemorragia cerebral. Tenemos que ser cautos, eso sí, con la dosis de epinefrina que le vamos a dar. Yo les daré las instrucciones. Para empezar, trátenlo con carvedilol por seis días y luego le administran la epinefrina, 10cc cada cuatro horas. Cuando el sujeto sufra de muerte cerebral disminuirá su respuesta inmunológica y cuando yo lo ordene, le inyectan la lanzopidina.

Todo suena fácil cuando alguien dice esa clase de cosas con tanta ligereza. Draco cree que lo están tratando para su hipertensión. Recuerda aquel episodio de su vida en el cual perdió a su esposa y a su hijo en un accidente radiactivo. No tiene claro los detalles, pero se trataba de algo relacionado con el núcleo motriz de una fragata espacial.

Cree que los científicos lo están ayudando, hasta cuando le inyectan la epinefrina.

Dolor.

Mucho dolor.

Y luego, la negrura.

Draco despierta en una habitación blanca. Su cuerpo está cubierto con unas sábanas que podrían confundirse. Se toca. Siente unas puntadas. Marcas de incisiones. Se pregunta qué demonios le pasó. De repente oye voces. Voces emocionadas. Hablan de un experimento exitoso, de implantes nanotecnológicos en su cerebro y en diversas partes de su cuerpo, de transductores cuánticos, entrelazamiento electromagnético e integración gravitacional.

En resumen, control sobre la materia.

—Sujeto 33 —dice la voz de Michael Jeffries—. ¿Puede oírme?

Draco responde como un autómata. Trata de soltarse de sus anillas.

—Sí. Le escucho.

—Usted ha dejado de ser un hombre común y corriente. Ahora es un ser extraordinario, con capacidades más allá de todo lo que conocemos. Me gustaría hacerle unas pruebas básicas para medir su nuevo potencial. ¿Está listo?

Draco gruñe. Quiere salir de esa sala estéril y prohibida. Forcejea contra sus anillas, sin éxito.

—No se desespere —lo apremió Jeffries—. Le soltaré de inmediato.

Las anillas se abren. Draco cae al suelo y se apoya con las manos para no golpearse la cabeza. Mira a su alrededor. Todo es blanco, de una luminosidad austera, de una palidez que lastima la vista. Los científicos alrededor de él lo observan con emoción pésimamente disimulada, como si presenciaran el nacimiento de un dios. Y en cierto modo, así es.

—Quiero que se concentre. Quiero que extienda su mano hacia ese vaso con agua. Focalice sus energías y trate de transformar ese vaso con agua en un vaso de vino.

Draco quiere escapar, no saber más de ese horrible lugar. Pero hace lo que le piden, lo hace para saber qué rayos le hicieron esos científicos desquiciados. Extiende la mano, cierra los ojos y visualiza el vaso de agua a cinco metros de él. Luce normal. Su mente evoca la transformación. Pasan los segundos como arrastrándose por el lodo. Draco abre los ojos y no puede creer lo que ve.

Ahora tiene un vaso de vino tinto delante.

Los científicos aplauden, asombrados por el experimento. Michael Jeffries celebra con una botella de champán que extrae de un refrigerador cercano. Draco observa la escena desarrollarse delante de sus ojos. Le da rabia. Le da rabia darse cuenta que él sólo es un objeto de estudio para las personas frente a él. Pero ahora sabe cuál es su verdadero potencial. Las posibilidades son infinitas.

—¡Un brindis por este gran paso hacia el control de la materia!

—¡Seis meses de éxito!

—¡Nos llegarán millones por este descubrimiento!

Draco no lo soporta más. No puede tolerar que ellos ganen dinero por hacerle incisiones en su piel y por colocarle quién sabe qué en su cuerpo para que pudiera controlar materia. Evoca una nueva imagen en su mente. La figura de Michael Jeffries aparece en ésta.

Segundos más tarde, se desata el caos.

Michael Jeffries ya no es un hombre. Tiene cuatro patas y maúlla. Tiene pelaje en lugar de piel. Los científicos, aterrados cuando hace minutos estaban jubilosos, salen corriendo despavoridos, llenos de un terror sin nombre. El experimento se sale de control. Draco, guiado por la ira, atraviesa puertas de doce centímetros de grosos como si estuviesen hechas de seda fina. Transforma a personas a diestra y siniestra. Finalmente, sale del complejo y se mezcla con la gente. Draco se promete a sí mismo jamás volver a participar en experimentos de ninguna clase.

**Londres, 28 de abril de 2058**

El tintineo de las copas se quiebra de repente. El murmullo cesa, los tragos se dejan de servir, el bar se paraliza. Una noticia de último minuto se muestra en la televisión. El presentador luce asustado. Le tiemblan las manos. No es de extrañar. De acuerdo con el noticiero de la tarde, un meteorito de seis kilómetros de diámetro está a un millón de kilómetros de colisionar con la Tierra. Draco ve a la gente huir del bar, gritando cosas acerca del fin del mundo y que aún hay tiempo para arrepentirse de los pecados de la gente, que Dios está a punto de separar a los buenos de los malos y otras estupideces de carácter religioso. Draco no es fanático de la religión. Piensa que cierra su mente a las cosas importantes de la vida. Seis meses en un laboratorio es una experiencia que puede llegar a dar prioridad a cosas que jamás pensó.

Draco contempla a una familia refugiarse en el subterráneo de su casa. Ve a la madre abrazar a sus hijos, alcanza a distinguir las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se emociona. Tiene recuerdos vagos de una mujer, una mujer a la que una vez llamó esposa. No puedo evocar sus memorias con precisión. Los experimentos que los científicos hicieron en él borraron gran parte de sus recuerdos.

Las horas pasan. El meteorito ya es visible en el cielo en forma de una luz centelleante. Draco piensa en su familia perdida, en todas las familias que se van a perder esa noche. Son las diez de la noche. No quiere que ocurra nuevamente, no quiere ver sufrimiento, no quiere ver una hecatombe, no después de lo que hicieron esos científicos maquiavélicos. Y si sus cualidades especiales podían ser de alguna ayuda, él haría todo lo posible para evitar un desastre.

Se concentra y vuela al encuentro del meteorito. Nadie advierte la acción. No sale de la estratósfera. Espera allí al enorme trozo de roca y metal. Extiende ambos brazos hacia las estrellas, como si quisiera detener el meteorito con sus propias manos.

—Vamos, haz tu mejor movimiento —dice Draco, desafiando a la mole acercándose a velocidad absurda hacia él. Cierra los ojos, imaginándose al meteorito transformándose en algo tan inofensivo como el agua. Es difícil, como tratar de recrear las once dimensiones de la teoría de las cuerdas en una pintura. Su cerebro arde con el esfuerzo. Draco saca fuerzas de flaqueza. Le tiemblan las manos. Se anima a conseguir su propósito.

El esfuerzo es demasiado para su cuerpo.

Sus ojos ya no ven nada más. Lo último que siente es una gota de agua impactar su piel.

Veinte kilómetros más abajo, las personas no entienden nada. En lugar de ver un estallido apocalíptico en la distancia, los habitantes en todo el mundo sienten cómo millones de gotas de lluvia caen desde el cielo. La gente mira hacia las alturas y se dan cuenta que el cielo está nublado. Las gotas son gruesas y mojan todo a su paso. Las personas no tienen idea de lo que ocurrió. El gato que alguna vez fue Michael Jeffries lanza un maullido agradecido hacia la oscuridad y se esconde debajo de unos trozos de chatarra.

Mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo, lo que parece una piedra cae del cielo y la gente que pasea por las calles observa el objeto. Es de color rojo y arde como el infierno mismo. Minutos más tarde, las llamas desaparecen y el objeto se enfría. Se parece a un huevo, pero uno muy grande, del tamaño de una cuna. Hombres y mujeres, indiferentes a la lluvia, se acercan al huevo.

Eclosiona.

Del interior del huevo, aparece un hombre, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Está desnudo. Nadie entiende lo que ocurre. Uno de ellos se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Quién eres?

El hombre no habla por varios minutos. Se limita a observar a la muchedumbre. Siente la lluvia mojar su piel y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, el cual muestra una expresión que semejaba mucho a… triunfo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríe?

Quien salió del huevo siente la necesidad de hablar. Hay muchos rostros de incomprensión. Necesitan respuestas. Y él se las daría.

—Bueno —dice el hombre del huevo al fin—, esa es una historia muy interesante. Comienza con un sujeto que es arrastrado por unos pasillos por un par de científicos…

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Lamento tener que responder al reto tan al filo del plazo, pero es que me embarqué como en cinco retos más aparte de éste, pero me alegro de haber cumplido. El tiempo no es el mejor aliado que tengo y al fin puedo respirar con más holgura.

Un saludo a los que gustan de la ciencia ficción y de las buenas historias.


End file.
